


The Adventures of Naldela

by Naldela (kromonos)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kromonos/pseuds/Naldela
Kudos: 1





	1. Flamerule 1, 1359 DR

"Seke khalith mii'n tluin hyrr'ol xuil dosstan. Rak'nes vel'drav klezn inbau dubo" were my father's first sentences in the language of the Drow. In his language it would probably mean as much as "True courage means to be honest with yourself. Especially when it gets difficult". While I go through the movements given by my mother, as well as my teacher in elemental magic and Kyone veldrin, with my staff on the training dummy, I always think a lot about these sentences and do not understand what he wanted to say to us, me and my sister Miara.

Read the full entry at [https://teleyal.de/en/blog](https://teleyal.de/en/blog/1st-day-of-the-7th-month-1359-dr)


	2. Marpenoth 23, 1359 DR

The stone is getting colder and I am looking forward to the theoretical class, because meanwhile I have pulverized the third mannequin and even if my mother seemed to be proud of me, she drives me further as if I was a useless golem.

After the ashes of the training dummy collapsed, she stood in front of me, ready to fight. I asked her, "What's this going to be," but she only tilted her head slightly and swung her staff, from which a spherical lightning came at me, which I could only barely avoid. "Do you want to kill me?" I shouted at her.

Read the full entry at [https://teleyal.de/en/blog](https://teleyal.de/en/blog/23rd-day-of-the-10th-month-1359-dr)


	3. Nightal 31, 1359 DR

The cycle is drawing to a close. From the direction of the city one could already hear the celebrations, partly even see them. Mother always looked forward to the "event" in a relaxed manner. On this day we always had a mushroom soup, decorated with a Bigwig, and a good Gorgondy wine or, if she got through to one of her friends among the dwarves, Samman.   
  
Usually such evenings are always quiet, but the five drunks who roared towards our property seemed to mean more trouble. Mother gave me her stave. A real magician focus. Even though we were getting angrier, I still seemed to smile. When I touched the stave, I felt its power flowing through me. I felt as if I could crush stone.

Read the full entry at [https://teleyal.de/en/blog](https://teleyal.de/en/blog/31st-day-of-the-12th-month-1359-dr)


	4. Hammer 7, 1360DR

Just as I was going through some new movements with Mother, a voice rang out behind us. A deep, feminine voice. Mother seemed to know who she was, because she put a hand directly on the dagger on her belt. When we turned to the voice, I recognized her as well. Lysha Backdorn. A narcissistic sociopathic leader and teacher of the Magician Academy called Mallagea, which is more than obviously an indoctrinative training centre for assassins. And she wasn't alone either. A few feet behind her a group of different cultures gathered. Dwarves with battle hammers, Drow with magic staff and some elves with shield and sword. At first sight I couldn't see how many there are, but I could spot some banners of the Mybus Larco and Bigot'Fong. Apparently Lysha doesn't want to burn her own apprentices, so she brought her allies with. However, they didn't seem to be very battle experienced. Many of them looks nervous and insecure.

Read the full entry at <https://teleyal.de/en/blog/7th-day-of-the-1st-month-1360-dr>


	5. Uktar 20, 1360 DR

When I woke up again, Nimri licked my face with his unusually long tongue. I wonder how long I was unconscious. The fish, wherever Nimri had got it from, lying next to me, to judge, not just a few hours. I pulled myself up again and stowed away the fish. I looked up through the hole. It was no short fall, it was a miracle I survived. The bloodstains at the spot where I landed indicate that I didn't survive the fall completely unscathed either. A short grab to the back of my head also quickly brought out the spot where I injured myself. That explained the bad headaches. [...]

Read the full entry at [teleyal.blog](https://teleyal.blog/en/blog/1360dr-uktar-20)


	6. Alturiak 10, 1361 DR

»Your damned messenger has surely gotten lost« the Tiefling shouted to Tarlyn, »The Drow costs us nothing but food and patience. She is rebellious, uncooperative and she spits on us every time we get close enough.« - »Sounds like the perfect woman for you« Tarlyn mocked the Tiefling, who then made noises as if he was going to be sick.

I could hardly keep my eyes open and fell asleep briefly every now and then, but the spikes they attached to the clamps of the chains and the fork they had attached to my neck had kept me awake for days. When I looked up briefly, I saw a man with pure white wings and a softly glowing aura standing in front of my cell door looking at me. I have heard of the Aasimar, but I've never seen one before. It was said that they were actually very peaceful. […] 

Read the full entry on [teleyal.blog](https://teleyal.blog/en/blog/1361dr-alturiak-10)


	7. Alturiak 15, 1361 DR

I had been lying in this bed for several days, mostly unconscious or lethargic, and was always woken by a furry little quadruped that always chasing Nimri across the room. Sinah, the sister of my rescuer Ykril, didn't talk much and skillfully ignored my questions about the Aasimar. Although she had initially expressed concern, she still seemed to care about me.

When I was alone in the room, I tried to sit up and gently grabbed my slightly swollen belly. »I don't want this baby« I started to murmur shakily. […]

Read the full entry on [teleyal.blog](https://teleyal.blog/blog/1361dr-alturiak-15)


	8. Alturiak 20, 1361 DR

The longer I lay around, the more my resentment rose against those who did this to me. If only Miara were here. She would make short work of those, just like she did at the academy. »Why did this Aasimar actually let them alive?« I asked quietly in the direction of Nimri while, still slightly weakened, I crawled out of bed and slipped into the dress Sinah had prepared for me. […]

Read the full entry at [teleyal.blog](https://teleyal.blog/blog/1361dr-alturiak-20)


	9. Uktar 18 - 20, 1360 DR [Nimris POV]

OT: This contribution describes the events between [Uktar 18, 1360DR](https://teleyal.blog/journal/1360dr-uktar-18) and [Uktar 20, 1360DR](https://teleyal.blog/journal/1360dr-uktar-20) from the view of [Nimri](https://notes.bka.li/blog/post/kromonos/Characterfacts-Ni)

What a fall. However, bipeds do not always seem to land on their feet. When I saw her lying unconscious, I started to worry a little bit. What if my pretty one doesn't wake up again? I could never look into her sparkling black eyes again, which are both intimidating and seductive. 

Food. That must be it. When I eat, I feel much better as well. I walked down the hallway and came across a camp with submissive Minions, all throwing themselves around a ghoul and worshipping. But they have fish. My Naldela will surely be happy if I bring her some of them. I walked back and forth unseen a few times and every time I arrived at Naldela and she was still lying there unconscious, I was a little disappointed. There must be something I can do to get her awake again. She must be cold. It must be this. So I pulled on her cape, tried to wrap her in it and tried hard not to be distracted. Why is clothing always open in this particular area? Sure, nice for me, but with her it distracts me from important things. When I finally wrapped her in her cape, I kept looking around and made sure those Minions weren't following me. We really don't need these little nags right now.

I curled myself up around at her neck and tried to sleep. She smelled so good of lavender and mint, and is so warm.

I could only sleep a few hours and my pretty one still hasn't recovered. So slowly I lost all hope that I could help her at all. Out of desperation I just started to lick over her face and lo and behold, my princess woke up again. ›I must have a magic tongue‹ I thought for a moment and almost rolled over with joy.


End file.
